


Fragile (Sevensung *707 x Yoosung*)

by CatastrophicTea



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Actual death warning, Depression, Gay, Jumin X Zen - Freeform, Jumins Route (707's and Yoosung's side story), Luciel x Yoosung, M/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Rika is a hoe, Rika should die, Slight V x Yoosung, Spoilers!, V x jumin, Violence/Suffering, m x m
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatastrophicTea/pseuds/CatastrophicTea
Summary: What happens when the lovely 'picnic' between Luciel and Yoosung turns out to be a complete disaster?(Warning: If you haven't completed Jumin's route, please refrain from reading. As there are probably several spoilers in this! You have been warned!)_______________________________________________This is posted on a few other websites too. +_+Wattpad name- Tezi (RainaCrook)Quotev name- Sevensung A Song (xXRealStupid)Fanfiction name- CatastrophicTeaReport to me if anyone else besides myself has posted this story elsewhere.





	Fragile (Sevensung *707 x Yoosung*)

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note Before Reading: 
> 
> Okay, before you read, just know; I suck at writing.  
> And - this is my first time doing a mystic messenger fanfiction-- Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo? What'd you expect?  
> Shit?  
> Correct!  
> Anyways, enjoy my awful fanfiction!
> 
> Any help is appreciated ^^  
> Also this is based off of Jumin's route, when Seven and Yoosung go to the mint-eye headquarters together. I may slip a few other routes in here; though I'll add warnings at the beginning of the titles if I plan to do that..  
> That is, if I even write more of this. I honestly donno if people will like it or not; since I'm a newbie when it comes to writing fanfictions... 
> 
> Yesssss. Mature scenes might slip in a few places. Though like stated above, there will be warnings, and you can SKIP chapters if you feel uncomfortable reading them. Though the main maturity in this will most likely be gore- and nothing past cuddling and kissing~ 
> 
> I don't claim any rights to Mystic Messenger or its characters ;v; !! Though I do claim rights to my fanfiction and it's ideas! :V
> 
> PS: Ideas and tips are always appreciated; so are questions.  
> I'll reply as soon as I can to your comments.
> 
> Anyways; enjoy ^^

Luciel's house wasn't relatively the best, since it constantly smelt like Dr. Pepper, and clothing/wrappers/etc. swarmed the room.. But; it'd do since seven was willingly giving Yoosung free BAGS of Honey Buddha chips. Though, to Yoosung's demise- His stomach was virtually flipping circles due to the large quantity of greasy chips he practically swallowed whole.

So, he curled up in a tight ball on the desk chair, staring at the unfamiliar computer screen Seven lent him. Nothing interesting was happening in LOLOL, so, obviously Yoosung was staring at a practically blank screen. Or in his eyes that's what it looked like, despite the other users running around him to collect items/etc.

Honestly, Yoosung didn't mind simply sitting and staring- since his stomach was making unlawful noises, along with a lovely side-dish of nausea. He wondered how Seven lived off of the supposedly _holy_  Buddha chips. Which only filled Yoosung with pure distaste and hate- the complete opposite of what you'd call holy. He couldn't shake off the awful, familiar feeling of boredum washing over him.

He peered towards the redhead to his right, who, like usual, was staring intently at his large monitor- which.. Strangely, the screen wasn't changing at all. All that was shown on it was a stupid.. Building. Yoosung wanted to talk to Seven, not just sit and play games at _Seven's_ house.. He especially didn't want to push himself to the point where he didn't even want to touch the computer mouse for months on end. It'd be a long time til he wanted to play this god-for-sake game again.

Finally he managed the courage to speak with the highly concentrated male- who payed little to no attention to Yoosung well he was there, besides slight side-looks and small questions related to; "Need anything?" Or "Enjoying yourself?".

"Seven..?" Yoosung muttered, shooing his dimming sickness away for the time being. He focused his remaining energy on Seven; trying his best to grab the hackers attention.

It seemed like 5 or so minutes until Seven finally adverted his attention from the blinding computer screen, to Yoosung's ghostly pale face. Seven's expression rather intimate, making Yoosung flinch slightly in surprise. "Yes?" He muttered. His voice full of dread and disappointment.

"Aren't we.. Suppose to get going?.." Yoosung muttered, in a low voice, fearful of annoying Seven in the strange state he was in. Despite him usually being a calm, laid-back guy, he sometimes had his snapping moments- where that personality was forced down the drain, and a new, heavier one was vomited up.

Yoosung glanced towards his borrowed computer screen, eyeing the time. Which, yes, it was far past the time Seven planned to leave at.

Seven narrowed his eyes. "Go?.. Oh! Right, yea- we should get going" He nodded in agreement, standing up with a rather edged expression. Something was obviously troubling the genius. "Take whatever you need with you.. It'll be a long trip." He stated uneasily, letting his yellow eyes flicker around the house for anything he needed.

After awhile of scanning his dirty environment, Seven departed from Yoosung, snatching up a few.. Strange.. Devices, which he carefully cradled, as if the electronics he held were fragile, week-old kittens. "Alright, lets go" He muttered, watching the short blonde tussle with the fluffy red blanket he _stole_ from Seven's couch. Which was obviously too big for him. He sighed, giving Yoosung a genuine.. Inquisitive look once he fixed his heavy, and floppy burden.

Yoosung flashed Seven a glare, not pleased Seven seemed to be enjoying Yoosung's raucous struggles. Yoosung followed in suit after Seven, traveling across the almost-barren room and towards the entrance to Seven's home- which was pleasantly nice. It was a massive, black and yellow painted steel door.. Just what everyone needs. Seven honestly had one of the highest secured houses Yoosung's seen. Even in games. From the three or more layers of security, to the multiple steel doors, and windowless walls. No one besides Seven could ever manage to break into Seven's precious home-- In Yoosung's eyes that is. He was surprised that Seven didn't even have windows- Well; that he himself knew of, since most places were off-limits to the purple-eyed boy. So, he's only seen a few rooms in Seven's home. At least it was bigger than his own home..

* * *

After a few pain staking moments of walking- blinded by the red, winter blanket, that smelt like freshly washed laundry and the familiar smell of Buddha chips and Dr.Pepper, or, in other words- Seven's lovely scent, Yoosung finally made it to Luciel's fancy car. He sighed, not pleased he looked so-- ridiculous in front of Seven. Luckily his close friend was only a inch or so taller than him. But, he still had more physical training than Yoosung. 

Seven dug a hand in his right pocket, fishing out a keychain of silver, black, gold, and red keys. He dug the only red key into the car's trunk, opening it with his free hand, careful not to drop his items. "Alright, so.. The trip should take at least..Well.. Since we left so late.. About 6ish hours? Maybe more- actually, it might be 8 or 9 hours." He muttered in a troubled voice, flashing Yoosung a rather innocent expression. 

 Yoosung scowled, "Nine hours?!" He sighed, eyeing the car. It was almost midnight.. So.. They'd be driving til at least 9am?.. Though; luckily Seven was used to staying up.. But.. Driving til 9am is another story. Sighing, Yoosung watched Seven circle around him, heading to the passenger side.. Where, you guessed it, he unlocked and opened Yoosung's door for him. In which Yoosung hesitantly entered the white sports car.

The car smelt nice- actually, it smelt just like a newly-bought car, or another example would be when you walk in a auto parts store- or in the car isle in Walmart.. Or somewhere like that. Yoosung didn't have a new car, he had his mothers old one. Which works and looks like a **literal** piece of trash. So, seeing such a trendy car excited Yoosung.. Not that he could drive that well, and not that Seven would let _HIM_ drive.. Since, well, last year, he received his drivers license finally- after a year or so of trying to pass the drivers test. Seven on the other hand was most likely.. naturally talented, and well-taught.. Which in Yoosung's case.. He's self-taught. But; like usual.. Seven is always talented when it comes  _practically everything._

 

Seven got in after, getting comfy in the drivers seat, well he fixed a few things in the white vehicle. "Like it? The car?" He questioned, flashing Yoosung a charming wink, and a smile to match it. He was rather fond of his car choices- since he knew the best models and companies that sold them. Plus, he liked how cars worked- and looked; so anything to do with the strange vehicles interested him. And he enjoyed bragging about them, much like Zen does his own looks. Due to his love of cars, he tends to 'accidentally' collect them.. Giving each and every one their own little name.

"I suppose.." The blonde muttered, shutting the door- hard enough to make it slam, which made Seven hiss in a protestant way. "Sorry.." Yoosung squeaked in apology, wrapping the blanket around himself; since it was rather cold out. Strangely..

"Just be careful next time; after all this is a brand new car I spend a fortune of hard-earned money on~" Seven pointed out, waiting for Yoosung to get situated in the leather seat before he started the car- and finished his slight car adjustments, so it was easier for him to see in his review mirror, and so Yoosung was more comfortable, etc.. etc.

"Alright; any last requests before we leave~?" He questioned courteously, staring at the Pisces beside him behind his glasses- which in fact, were fake. 

"Nope! I'm good, haha.. Though; we might need to stop at a few rest areas- since those chips are still making my stomach want to vomit out it's recently eaten meal.." Yoosung stated, breathlessly chuckling well in the process of curling his legs to his chest.

"Weak--" Seven cut himself off, sighing. "Alright, got it. Then, we're off!" He nodded slightly with an accepting hum. He turned on the radio;  which like usual played the genres Seven absolutely hated..Classical pop. Though he didn't change it, seeing as Yoosung seemed to enjoy it. To the point where he quietly muttered the lyrics under his breath. That seemingly pleased Seven, since he constantly tries his best to bow down to Yoosung's wants, which was particularly easily. Sometimes.. Though, Yoosung can be a bit picky when it comes to food, or things like that. Not that that bothered Seven really; as everyone aren't robots like Jaehee, who 'don't care about personal likings'. He also turned on the heater, seeing as Yoosung was rather cold.. His jacket wasn't of much help due to how thin it was. 

And, like that, the two were off.. To catch themselves a hacker.

**Author's Note:**

> The other chapters should be longer =0~ Maybe . If I want to make them longer..? Like I need ideas and shit ;;
> 
> Sorry if this was bad, erm, this is a test story .. Since I'm new to archive haha..
> 
> Also: The cover picture should be coming soon. I have to draw it ;; Hopefully I can collab with one of my friends, lol.
> 
> Next update should be released next week?? Idk.


End file.
